moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lego World Racers Movie
The Lego World Racers Movie is an upcoming 3-D computer animated sports comedy film produced by the Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was written and directed by Ron Howard, and produced by Dan Lin and Roy Lee. Based on the Lego World Racers toy line, the film is the ninth film in The Lego Multiverse. The film features an ensemble cast which includes Christian Bale, Matt Damon, Josh Brolin, Orlando Bloom, Finn Wolfhard, Noah Schnapp, and Kyle Busch. Cast *Christian Bale as Rex/Rex-treme *Matt Damon as Max/Max-treme *Josh Brolin as Dexter/Dex-treme *Orlando Bloom as Billy Bob Blaster *Finn Wolfhard as Bart Blaster *Noah Schnapp as Bubba Blaster *Kyle Busch as himself Additionally, Kurt Russell reprises his role as Duke in a flashback scene. Arnold Schwarzenegger plays Rex Fury, his future role in The Lego City Movie. Plot The mining crew from The Lego Power Miners Movie digs up the ruins from the Power Miners expedition failure. Along with finding Brains' body to be missing, the crew digs up the wrecked equipment, and find the bodies of Duke, Rex (Christian Bale), and Doc. Rex suddenly awakens, finding out he is one of the only survivors, he returns to his hometown, quitting his job. Once back in his city, Rex encounters an old friend of his from high school, Max (Matt Damon). They catch up over lunch reuniting with Dexter (Josh Brolin), known as the X-treme Stuntmen, as they did several stunts with old cars. Believing they could still have the skills to pull it off, Rex is a little bit reluctant, still sour over the loss of his friends. A flashback occurs to Duke saying that if one loves something, then they must keep that love alive. Rex joins Max and Dexter into entering the World Racers competition. Hiring a misfit crew, they encounter the Blaster family, led by Billy Bob (Orlando Bloom) and his teenage sons Bart (Finn Wolfhard) and Bubba (Noah Schnapp). They are the only two teams competing. They meet with Kyle Busch (himself) who tells them about how he created the World Racers race to make his own racing league. The first race is in the Australian Desert, where Rex is pitted against Bart. The race goes well, until Bart throws a piece of dynamite at Rex, who orders Bart to be disqualified. Busch explains weapons are allowed in the races, and Rex discovers a missile launcher on the side. With that, Rex wins the race. The next race is in the Caribbean, with Max against Bart. Along with the weapons on the boats, the racetrack contains shark infested waters. Max starts off winning, but a shark attacks, so he launches a fish missile, leading to Bart's boat, where he uses a harpoon to kill it. Another shark appears, and destroy's Max's boat as he almost reaches the finish line, where Bart wins. New York City is the next destination, pitting Rex and Max against Billy Bob and Bart. The Blasters start off with an early lead, and they use several tricks to try and derail Rex and Max. In response, they take a shortcut and fire missiles at them. Then they take the lead, and Rex and Max win, causing Billy Bob to have a fistfight with Rex. Despite the previous encounters, Billy Bob is allowed to take part in the next race in Louisiana, and so is Rex. Dexter and Bubba also get their first races in. During the race, Dexter and Rex are attacked by alligators, but manage to take the lead. Billy Bob fires a spike ball, which punctures the other boat, causing them to win. Rex is angry about the loss, and leaves. Antarctica is the next destination. Max and Dexter are forced to race by themselves, against the entire Blaster family. Equipped with ice balls and rotating saws, the Blaster's vehicle splits into two, with Bart piloting the helicopter. Dexter is killed in action, and in retaliation, Max uses some hacking skills to hack the helicopter guns to kill Billy Bob. Despite this, the Blasters win. Max contacts Rex, and convinces him to come back in the final race across the Arizona desert, where they are given off-roaders. Bart and Bubba are filled with vengeance due to Max killing Billy Bob, so they do anything they can to knock Rex and Max off the track. Rex and Max do break down, but the pit crew gives them a better engine, catching up to the Blasters. It is a close finish, but it is ruled that the Blasters win. Busch overturns that call, and says he saw Rex and Max win. In Washington, D.C., Rex and Max are given medals, plus an additional medal for Dexter, and a giant trophy. Max lets Rex have it. Busch is then arrested for all the damage he has done to the places he raced in, and unmasked to be Rex Fury, a future antagonist. With that, the World Racer's tournament is no more. Rex puts the trophy next to a picture of himself, Max, and Dexter, and a picture of himself, Duke, Brains, and Doc. In a post credits scene, Rex Fury escapes from jail, plotting a revenge plan. Soundtrack